Death Role Play!
by Super Fanatic Fangurlz
Summary: Crap, forgot to update this frequently.., anyway I still need OCs for this story! I'm back at April.
1. SYOC

**HEAR GIRLS AND BOYS!**

**FIRST THE SYOC IS ON MY PROFILE SO START READIN AND ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary : A crazy fanatic person unleashed a killing game based on the famous visual novel-mystery game; Dangan Ronpa. 15 gamers are tangled in by the crazy game as they firstly thought to be a cool harmless game in their device but end up becoming their greatest nightmare. Real world - Modern AU.<strong>

**Wew! This will be the second SYOC, but you could say this is just a spin off it got nothing to do with the original SYOC I've made! You must be ****know me for being passer by ye? Or maybe my 'Replay the Game' story? Don't worry, this one had need 15 students. Also, this is could be more and EXTREMELY different from all other SYOC you have seen! But The rules and SYOC get out firstly!**

**First, I don't wanted to get from reviews! Since that would be despairing SPOILER givers..! AND I AINT TAKING IN IT EVEN HOW GOOD IT IS!**

**Second, you guys can send in many OCs much as you can! I don't mind, maybe I could try be like CrimsonPaws, the good judge of OCs!**

**Third, I no planning reserving you people if that happens I can't tell if you planning to send in on time or not!**

**Four, OC persona should had not having a canon persona from other fandoms! Anything being all dark, dorky, colorfull anything that had a persona I dont care but I accept any types of OCs but dont write out somthing like = "A is similar as Kiwigiwi but she was cheerful!" Bah, humbug!**

**Fifth, I don't mind a re-used OC!**

**Sixth, I don't mind if you add something to your OC just be quick and take it slowly K? Also, if you felt something you wanted to added tell me!**

* * *

><p>Heres the SYOC!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Real Life<strong>

Name :

Age :

Appearance : [Include height and weights]

Personality :

History and Everyday Life :

Gender :

Family :

Secrets :

Anything Else :

* * *

><p><strong>Avatar<strong>

Name :

Gender :

In-Online Persona : [Well, not all people always be the same in real life right?]

The Ultimate :

Appearance : [Include the heights and weights]

Investigator Role :

Trial Role :

Execution :

How and Why they kill? :

Which types they will likely to kill? :

Being Online : [How long they usually online?]

* * *

><p>-First Person POV-<p>

Name : ? ? ?

_This is.., this is incredible! _

_I love this works of art and story!_

_So amazing, but too bad it all just fakes!_

_But then again.., I suppose I could make that happen right?_

_Say Monobear~?_

_I could make that happen right?_

* * *

><p>==Reader POV==<p>

[You] just return from your very normal highschool, getting to [your] room without doing change of clothes. By force [you] open [your] tie, throw it away like a garbage while turning on [your] PC in glee. Smilling, looking [your] works and games. Then again, [you] were playing a PC version of Dangan Ronpa as an unknown E-mail came to [you].

**Welcome gamer! You're the type who truly love Dangan Ronpa wil all hearts so much why don't you try play this amazing Online Game? Role Play: Dangan Ronpa!**

**[Yes/No]**

At first [you] taking the thought it was a joke, but another mail is sent in to [your] account.

**Here the test version for your try on. Please enjoy~!**

**[Play]**

[You] then clicked at the link then.., suddenly an avatar maker appear in [your] monitor. Reluctantly you make one by a joke, but after a while you already taking an addict feeling to it.

"_This is.., this is incredible as if I was in the game!_" [You] thought, then [you] remembered about the acceptance. [You] quickly click 'Yes' just in case that you get a spot filled in. But..

.

.

.

[You] end up regretfully involved with the cruel killing reality game that was being in disguised being so harmless at the first glance in the out layers. [You] never knew that this 'harmless game' actually a dangerous game that anyone should not ever and for all life to play with.

* * *

><p><strong>O yea! Okay like I said, 15 students with a need of a protagonist role and I didn't include my OC at all in this 'game'! Well, take you time for making it! Also, I already put this on my profile so you guys can do anything you wanted to~<strong>

**Also, I'm pretty terrible at grammar so I'm sorry if this was pretty terrible. Collabing with anyone outside I don't mind, really. Also, call this thrash when it look soo dumb. Also it was short, since I don't know what to think of the Protagonist would since oh, I don't know it was meant for all readers.**

**EDIT :**

**Also this story plot is taken on OUR world, like literally. So the story is about a gamer who like gaming and found a parody of Dangan Ronpa with an Avatar maker also this may had few similarity as SAO or other anime-manga with game elements story. Except you know what happens if someone got killed? This is a reality world AU, so don't uses Hope Peak element in here since it was not even exist in our world!**

**So give me the reality of OCs who is a gamer! Also give me mostly Japanese OCs, I need Japanese the most!**

**EDIT : In-game persona is meant for personality in gaming ot internet world. I didn't meant for appearance (okay, this still had my fault) Appearance is appearance okay?**


	2. Project Death Role Play begins!

_Everything was so boring, the sky, the land and the sea. They are sooooooooo boring as heeeeeeeellll~~~~_

_Why is everything so boring?_

_Is God trying to kill me with boredom?~_

_What a living hell!_

* * *

><p><strong>Type! Type! Type!<strong>

The sound of the keyboard from a computer are clicking one by one by the quick fingers of a person. "Dangan Ronpa..dangan ronpa~~" The person chimed creepily. The room was pitch black but the only light was the monitor that was powered by the electricity they had. "Oh, lookie here! FanFiction only had about 1.4 K writings!" They chirped.

"Hmm, SYOC..what is a SYOC?" They confused by a few stories that had '(SYOC CLOSED)' and other stories that has '(SYOC OPEN)'. They search in Google, and they finally understand what it means. SYOC is short for Submit You Own Characther. "Oh~," They amused and one of the search they found "Doubt Academy".

Doubt Academy is a role playing story in Tumblr, which currently has 6 'seasons'. "Wow! Maybe I should try something like this, ah!" They pouted at the idea that was thought to be a brigtest idea, taken aback realizes they doesnt have a 'Tumblr' account. "This is boring as hell, nothing to do, should do something crazy," They cackled at ther words. "Right, CaptainPancakes' works are the absolute of the best of the best! But I wish it was real, since.."

"Wouldn't that something despairing?" Their eyes starts to shine in their so called 'despair' and glee. "What do you think Monobear? Should I do something new to this fandom?" They ask, standing up from their seat, turning away from the blinding monitor, then walking to a pulshie with a characteristic of monochrome, despair, and evil.

They grab the only left wide long grin doll hands and chanted, "Of course! Of course~, maybe you should do something Beary despairing~!" They changed their voice into something pretty childlish like an infant. "Ah~~, but I don't know what to do and how to do it," They return their voice back to pout their no originally idea. Currently.

(A/N: Since this is a conversation between the person and 'Monobear')

MONOBEAR: "Hey, you had some brain and smart thinking over there! You should take some thoughts!" (Hectic)

?: "Baaah! You are JUST a freaking stupid bear! But I'm your fan though,"

MONOBEAR: "Aw shucks!" (Pout)

? :"So what am I gonna do? If I became what Junko was, then I should die after I get a lot of despair?"

MONOBEAR: "To hell with that chick! She was weak minded!" (Cynical)

?: "Hey, nobody insults my Idol!"

MONOBEAR: "And I though I was yours," (Dissapointed)

?: "Meh, you are second place after her."

MONOBEAR: "Upupupu..that's sad to hear with," (Gloomy)

?: "Did I even care, so you had any plans?"

MONOBEAR: "Nope, currently not have any!" (Cheerful)

?: "Hmm, oh right! Internet had many inspirations so better gone to Grand Google!" (Throw away Monobear)

MONOBEAR: "HEY!" (Snaps)

Leaving aside his imiginary they look, search and play as well. Finally, all those research he made are worth to try. "Well, Monobear, this is all worth it," They sighed in exaustion. Sliding deep to their chair, "Upupu, this looks pretty darn interesting! What are you going to call this project?" Monobear smiles. "..hehe..upupu.., Death Role Play,"

"The project will be called as Death Role Play," He starts.

"Amazing right? This game not only kill the avatars but also kill the players as well," He continues. "Upupu! Upupupu! This is my Ultimate Project as I am the genuine mascot of the Ultimate Despair! Dahahahaha!"

"Upupupu! Oh, I wish she was here, if she was here, she would maybe be Beary proud for you!" The bear just lies down on the floor, doing nothing like it always does. "But the players are..," They realizes something, an avatar wont move until they had their master who controls them. "Hmm~, I think I can do that," They chuckled. "My other skills, THE ULTIMATE SEARCH AND HACKING!"

"**Nobody will stop me now...**"

* * *

><p><strong>Man, this was just a kill off sometime. Still need recollectiong some OCs, anyway. Say thank you for =<strong>

**Mastermind Enoshima Alicia for fixes.**

**Anyway, I hope I'm getting more than I currently havings~!**


	3. Game on Kiddies!

**OCs are gathering.., still have many spots! Currently accepts Girls : 3 and Boys : 4. Also this maybe late but, the Real People gender can be random so I can accepts if boys are 6 and girls are 10 but the Avatars must be the same as Girls is : 8 MAX and Boys are : 8 MAX! But I may still on selections, still waiting for more to choose on! ****Also the Protagonist is decided, and that person is-**

***Connection Lost***

* * *

><p>The Ultimate boredom are struck at him, as he sleepily stands with his elbow on his desk. "<em>jkashdfoewfjdbab.., oawdfibco! jsadjow,<em>" Thats all he coud hear, he really can't wait for **that** time. It was bore him allot, though he need knowledge right? Not that he really need it.

_5 minutes.._

"_Okay, 5 minutes and I will be FINE!_" He thought, hopefully he wasn't get called by the teacher over his doodles on his text books. "_jfskdfjlc.., sjdifciwep!_" The teacher keeps ramblings their words on their teachings, unknown to them that there was a student who is not listening to their words at all. "_5 minutes left! 5 minutes left! FOUR minutes left!_" He pretend to hear his teacher rambling on their subject of learn.

_4 minutes left.._

He cannot wait to get home and start his Laptop, he had a strangest feeling he never had in life. "Hey, psst!" He glance to his side found his seat mate, calling him for something. "_Dude, you're okay today for soccer?_" His friend asks. "_Today.., is kinda.., off, is it serious?_" He inquire slight unsettle with the promise. "_Well, not so much man, just askin' ya,_"

_3 minutes left.._

He then slowly tapping his fingers, lowly and he'll make sure that nobody bothered with his impatient. "_Just 3 minutes left, and all will be over!_" He hopes. "_jsaiodcje, esijfcie, jcsoe03ie04-vm!_" It feels like for hours he's been listening to the 'unknown' language of the teacher. It was pretty boring he just wishes that he was stayed in his lovely home **right now**.

_2 minutes left.._

_1 minutes left.._

_30 seconds.._

_10.._

_9.._

_8.._

_7.._

_6.._

_5.._

_4.._

_3.._

_2.._

_1.._

**_0.._**

**_RIIINNNNNGGGGGG!_**

Many cheers are announces and books are flying on the air. "_Yes!_" But the boy just slightly groan of the noises he heard. "_Yicks, couldn't make their voice lower?_" He grunt. "Alright class, we'll be seeing at each other for the end of holidays! Good bye," The teacher walked off after taking their stuff inside their bag walked out from the noisy class. Leaving the boy alone, he just relaxed that he was all alone and walked out from his class.

Many chuckles and laughs are heard, but when the tall boy walk pass them the sound became silent. "_Shessh, whats up with that guy? Having that cold expression on his face like that!_"

"_Yeah, yeah, don't mind him, he just a gamer freak!_"

"_Weirdo!_"

He just sighed at the whisper, just walked away quickly from the school. Though not all are un-welcome him like that, few still wants to befriends with him. Though the truth is, he was all shy and awkward with 'real' people.

(_Later.._)

He opens his door and closed to lock it, he opens his portal 2 hat cap on the hanger, letting go his sneakers and walked to his room of his appartement. "Ergh.., school sucks," He muttered slightly annoyed by today events. Listening to all jibber-jabbers from the useless teachers, and some gossips from other kids that he did not care at all. All he wanted to get to his room, and throne of his game right now. Peacefully.

He turn on his computer and patiently waiting, yawning in boredom and finally is on. He became to his 'serious' mode, he open his e-mail and checks whats in and whats out. Read them fast as he can and reply to them, it took him about half an hour to finish all 40 e-mails he got. Mostly are saying thanks to him. He clicked on a section of 'Dangan Ronpa', currently he was on Chapter 3 still figuring out the culprit upon Ishimaru and Hifumu murder. Before he do more, an E-mail came in.

"Heck this is?" He wonders, clicking with his mouse slightly annoyed her received this message.

**Welcome gamer! You're the type who truly love Dangan Ronpa wil all hearts so much why don't you try play this amazing Online Game? Role Play: Dangan Ronpa!**

**[Yes/No]**

"_Heck this guys know me as a gamer? Oh, well gaming is my life though,_"

Another E-mail inside his inbox.

**Here the test version for your try on. Please enjoy~!**

**[Play]**

" Better be great for wasting me time..," He growled. "What is this? An avatar maker?" He guessing, after seeing a body with no parts such as hair, face, or clothing. Currently naked but it was NOT sexy to see with. A message made to him;

**Please make you Avatar with name and talent!**

Curios how's the story is going, he made his decision to continue. Making a random name and talent, he then starts with a wake up call from *Youknowwho in the beginning. He then been instructed to walk to the place he called on too, he realizes the instruction of the killing ground aren't like at Hope Peaks. "_Where am I?_" He personally thought. "_More like an underground parking lot,_" He criticizes, but he soon to realizes that he **was in an underground parking lot**.

"Okay.., change of scene after a school, Island and now a Mall?" He pinched his temples, disappoint at the game setting. He then take the elevator to come up to the place.

* * *

><p>In GAME/

***First Person POV***

Name : ? ? ?

Hello there, my name is Soul Alpha, I'm the Ultimate Gamer. I'm here being called in the newest Hope Peaks Academy, currently we just are testing for the real project. Though I don't know why but I was standing upon the school and I just lost my conscious and waking on a ground. I really don't remember about walking in and underground parking lot.

It was kinda weird and quirky, maybe this was also part of the test..

The metal door now sliding to my right and left, blinding me with a bright white shooting on me. "Are you also a student?" A person ask as they suddenly grab me.

* * *

><p>REAL LIFE/

***First Person POV***

Name : ? ? ?

"Why did the hell the COM are just stickman!?" I yelled in frustrations because the minor characters appears as a stick man (literally). "I know this just a testing game! Know the limits of for a TEST!" I just can't help but grunt in annoyance completely by the game. Though my curiosity kills me about the story plot even though I (really) wanted to hit whoever send this *coughcoughshittycoughcoughgame to me.

* * *

><p>In GAME/

***First Person POV***

Name : Soul Alpha

"Are you as well woke up on a ground?" One of them ask, I just nodded to answer. "I'm Soul Alpha the Ultimate Gamer," One of them seems take a deep thought, though I want to admit everything is very the same thing I keep seeing on every second.

* * *

><p>REAL LIFE/

***First Person POV***

Name : ? ? ?

Okay, this is serious whats up with the demo?! This is an insult and I mean this is more like made by some idiot hands, oh, whatever!

(4 Hours later)

I finish playing it, I search the earlier email.

**Welcome gamer! You're the type who truly love Dangan Ronpa wil all hearts so much why don't you try play this amazing Online Game? Role Play: Dangan Ronpa!**

**[Yes]**

***Click!**

**Welcome to 'Replay the Game'! Please make your Avatar by names, gender and others!**

**-Name : Caine**

**-Gender : Male**

**-The Ultimate : Puzzle Solver**

**-Height and weight : 6' inches (183 cm)**

**-Appearance =**

**Hair : Black messy spiky faux hair**

**Eyes : Sharp red eyes**

**Skin tone : Slightly tanned**

**Clothings : Red open hoody with a black shirt that has a play station controller picture on it, blue jeans and sneakers.**

**[Send!]**

***Click!**

Heh, well even though this was a test but not bad. Not bad at all, (though I somewhat had the 'want to punch someone' feeling) but oh, well. Game are just games. As well, this was a Role Play right? Probably the same as like in Tumblr, though I rather like playing the games more than writes-

**New E-mail!**

**Thank you for register for the Project, Mark Chavez. You may please wait for the moment for other players to gather, please be online on this address : -Role-Play. com. Be online on 14 PM O-clock tomorow.**

I just smirk at the mail, well.., this is getting interesting. Tomorrow huh? Nothing to do except for playing games, besides I'm a loner. Huh? I click and read again, how did this.., know my name? Oh, right it was at my E-mail silly me!

* * *

><p><em>Upupupu.., shall we play the Role Play? Upupu~~<em>

_"YEAH!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Say congrats to Sp1r1t since their lazy OC is chosen to be the Protagonist, this is no favorism if some of you thought of that! This is the choosing how the unique part of the Protagonist, you could say I rather like to take an OC as a Protagonist that was least mainstream allot.<strong>

**See you me laddies!**

**100% ACCEPTS! :**

**GIRLS :**

**1. THE ULTIMATE DANCER**

**2. THE ULTIMATE NEET**

**3. THE ULTIMATE TEACHER**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**7.**

**8.**

**BOYS :**

**1. THE ULTIMATE SILVER TOUNGE**

**2. THE ULTIMATE SOCCER PLAYER**

**3. THE ULTIMATE ROCK STAR**

**4. THE ULTIMATE PUZZLE SOLVER**

**5. **

**6.**

**7.**

**8.**

**Also, just in case you should know. I really don't mind about taking in odd numbers of real life players except for the avatars! Ciao!**


End file.
